


Forgotten Lunches

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Fox's Sander Sides Highschool AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Neglect, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Set two years ago, Skipping Meals, Sympathetic Remus, uhhh what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: ~Set three years prior to Forgotten Assignments~Remus starts hanging out in Logan's classroom during lunch hour to catch up on some work. But the more he's around, the more Remus starts opening up.





	Forgotten Lunches

Logan looked up as he was a student enter the classroom. “Can I help you, Remus?”

Remus gave the teacher a goofy smile. “Hiya Mr. Alder! Ah, you don’t mind if I sit and work here do ya? I'm kinda behind…”

“Not at all. Go right ahead.” Logan nodded to one of the seats. Remus sat down and pulled a notebook out, getting to work.

Logan was somewhat wary of Remus. He was the class clown that everyone hated, making far too sensitive jokes about suicide and death didn't make him a favorite. However, a student is a student. Logan went back to typing on his computer and revising the tests for next week.

Remus started squirming in his seat. He was silent, other than a nervous humming, which was unexpected. The boy always had something to say, even if it was...unpleasant. He ended up in an awkward battle with the desk, trying to get his legs up so he could wrap his arms around them and still work. Logan looked up, amused.

“Are you alright, Remus?”

“Ah-yep yep _ yep! _” He pulled his leg free and set his chin on his knees. “Now I am!” The usual glint in his eyes was rather lackluster and dull. No matter; Logan just smiled politely and nodded, going back to work.

~

Remus came the next day. While Logan was somewhat irritated, the boy never tried to cause any problems. In a way, Logan started looking forward to Remus’s visits. It was...different...working with a presence in the room, even if there was minimal interaction. One day, about a week or so later, Remus sat down and barely said anything, starting doze off in his seat.

“Remus? Are you okay?” Logan asked, concerned. Tired was never something Remus was. He supposed many cups of monster-induced coffee did that to a person.

“I…” Remus rubbed his eyes and winced, his hands trailing down to his stomach. “You don't...happen to have any money I could borrow on ya…?” He had a sheepish smile. “I promise I'm not gonna buy drugs!”

“Do you need me to buy you lunch?” Logan stood up, a small pouch in hand. It didn't hurt to have a couple dollars stashed in your backpack. 

“Uh…Yeeaahh…” Remus looked embarrassed, kind of worried. “Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt you if you were doing anything-”

“You don't need to worry, Remus.” Logan said. “Your health is far more important. Do you want anything specific?”

“Ah, no, anything’s fine.” Remus muttered, somewhat in shock. “Thank you, Mr. Adler.”

“Of course.” Logan left and returned shortly with a tray. “I got you a sandwich and a juice box, I hope that's okay.”

“Yeah, it's great.” Remus looked up and gave Logan a real smile, not one of those over-extravagant goofy ones. “Thanks Mr. Adler, really. I can pay you back tomorrow!” He picked up the sandwich and practically devoured it.

“Do not feel inclined to. As a teacher, it is my responsibility to make sure all students have the right requirements to feel safe.” Logan tilted his head and his face grew concerned. “Do your parents not feed you at home?” 

“Oh no they do, they just...forget to, sometimes.” He threw his head back and groaned. “N-not like that! They just kinda forget I exist, since their so occupied with Roman or whatever.” He waved his hand around. “He has acting classes like four or five times a week so they usually pick up dinner on the way home. They just forget to get me anything.”

“...You act like this isn't a problem.”

“It isn't! ...Wait should it be?”

“Remus, that is child neglect. Forgetting about a child is not okay.” _How did they forget? _Logan crouched in front of Remus. “I can bring breakfast and lunch in for you everyday if you want me to?”

Remus was definitely shocked. “No! No, lunch is enough. Thank you.” He giggled. “If you bring in breakfast i'll just feed it to the pet rats I befriended in the dumpster.”

Logan sighed, a smile gracing his face. “You are extremely vulgar.”

“Thank you~” Remus grinned, finishing his lunch and putting his notebook away. He threw out the trash and started writing again. 

Logan left for his desk with a smile. He was knee deep in editing when Remus spoke again.

“I think you're my favorite teacher.”

“...Really?” Welp-too late to go back now.

“Yeah! And not just b'cause you're like, the only one who likes me. I like English! Its like, so cool! I knooow, some kids think it's boring how you teach but I just really like it when you start talking and talking and then you get excited! And then-”

Logan sighed and shook his head, a warm feeling filling his heart. Even if most of the students thought he was boring, he was glad that at least one liked him. He let that one ramble on until students started to trickle into the class.

**Author's Note:**

> See why Logan brings in lunches now? :)


End file.
